poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Quest for Wisdom Part 1. The episode began with Sunset was thinking about what would be like to be a Power Ranger. Apple Bloom: Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Huh, Oh, Apple Bloom, What's up? Apple Bloom: It's Shining Armor and Dean Cadance, They're back from their one week honeymoon! Sunset Shimmer: Then, Let's go see them! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I can't wait! Outside of Canterlot High, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance arrived from their honeymoon. Shining Armor: Hello, Everyone! We're back! Dean Cadance: Hello! Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor! Cadance! (hugged her big brother and sister-in-law) I've missed you guys so much! Shining Armor: We've missed you too, Twily. At the Secret Lab, Nadira brought a baby crib to hide. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Nadira. Nadira: Pinkie Pie, I didn't see you come in. Pinkie Pie: Have you heard about Shining Armor and Dean Cadance? Nadira: Shh, (whispers) Not so loud, Pinkie. Ransik: What's going on here. (notice the baby crib) Nadira, What's with that baby crib? Nadira: Now, Daddy. I can explain everything. Ransik: Don't tell me you and Lucas are.. Nadira: No, Daddy. We're not even married yet. Ransik: What is it then? Nadira: (looked left and right) Can you keep a secret? Ransik: Of course. So, Nadira whispers in her father's ear. Ransik: Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are having a baby!? Pinkie Pie: It's true, Ransik. Nadira: Just promise not to tell Twilight, Daddy. They want it to surprise her. Ransik: Of course, Nadira. You and Pinkie can count on me. My lips are sealed. Kegler: Ransik! Someone's coming! Ransik: Don't just stand there, You two! Hide the crib! And so, They did hide the crib as Sunset came to see Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik? Ransik: Hello, Sunset. Thank you for coming. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, I want to talk to you about being a Power Ranger. Ransik: (realizing the day must come) Sunset, Gather the rest of your friends. There's something we all need to talk about. Sunset Shimmer: Right away, Ransik. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's Lair. Nightmare Moon: Grrr, It doesn't make any sense, We can't even get rid of those foolish Power Rangers! Tirek: There must be some way to destroy them. Sombra: There is, Tirek. I have resurrected more then one monster. (show them two monstrous figures) Behold, Serrator, King of the Nighlok. And Vexacus, A shark-themed bounty hunter. Chrysalis: Oh my. Serrator: The Nighlok King has returned! Vexacus: What is your bidding, Nightmare Moon? Nightmare Moon: Well, I have a special job for you two. Tirek: Yeah, So, Listen carefully. (gets hit by Nightmare Moon's staff) Ow! Nightmare Moon: Silence! I give the orders around here, Tirek! Serrator, Vexacus. I want you to destroy the Harmony Power Rangers and I'll see to it You'll have your revenge on the Power Rangers who destroyed you. Vexacus: Hmmm, The Harmony Power Rangers, That should be easy enough. Serrator: Yes, Our revenge will soon be at hand. So, The two foes set off into earth. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon sensed a new Element of Harmony glowing for it's new chosen one. Nightmare Moon: (gasped) A new Element of Harmony has been released. Back with Ransik, Twilight and the girls. Ransik: I've called you all here because I have something to show you all. Twilight Sparkle: Really? What is it, Ransik? Ransik: This. (showing them the seventh Element of Harmony as it glows) How could this be? The Element of Wisdom has never shined any light until now. Rainbow Dash: Whoa, Now that is awesome. Sunset Shimmer: Why's it still glowing now? Ransik: I think we have found a new chosen one of the new Element of Harmony. Suddenly, There was danger showing in the viewing map. Ransik: It looks like Vexacus and Serrator has returned to cause trouble. Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Dean Cadance: Please be careful, Twilight. At the city, Serrator and Vexacus are attacking with their army of Kelzaks and Moogers. Vexacus: (evil laughs), I'd just love the sound of destruction. Serrator: As do I, Vexacus. No one can stop us now. Rainbow Dash: Except us! Serrator: So, Those are the so called Harmony Force Rangers. Vexacus: Let's get rid of them! Serrator: Yes, Let's. Kelzaks! Moogers! Attack! So, The Mane 6 fought off as many Kelzaks and Moogers they can. Back at the lab, The Light Wisdom Keyblade appears in Sunset's grip. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, This is just too amazing. Ransik: The Light Wisdom Keyblade. Diabolico: It seems the keyblade has chosen her as it's wielder. Deker: Sunset, Are you prepared to learn to use your keyblade? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, I'm ready. Shining Armor: Go easy on her, Deker. Deker: I know what I'm doing, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: Okay, But just don't over do it. Ransik: Careful, We don't want any mess around here. Dean Cadance: So, Ransik. Did Twilight know about me and the baby yet? Ransik: Not yet, Cadance. And don't worry, You're secret is perfectly safe. Back with the Mane 6. Rainbow Dash: What? That all you got? Serrator: (summoning more Kelzaks and Moogers) We're just getting started! Applejack: Oh, What the hay!? Rarity: You'd just have to jinx it, Didn't you, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Touché. Twilight Sparkle: Focus, Girls, We can't let them beat us! Pinkie Pie: Twilight's right, Evil never win! So, They kept on fighting off the Kelzaks and Moogers. Back at the lab, Sensei Kanoi and Mentor Ji arrived. Ransik: Ah, Sensei Kanoi, Mentor Ji, How glad I am of you two to pay a visit. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: We came as soon as we heard that Serrator and Vexacus has returned, Ransik. Ransik: It is the work of Nightmare Moon and Sombra. She's up to something. Mentor Ji: That's why we're here, Ransik. Our rangers are on their way to help Twilight and the others. Back with Mane 6. Twilight Sparkle: (after defeating the Kelzaks and Moogers) Now, It's yours and Vexacus' turn, Serrator! Serrator: Oh, We'll see about that. As Twilight and friends fought off Vexcus and Serrator, They were no match for them. Rainbow Dash: Oh man, They're way to strong. Applejack: I knew that was a tough fight, How in thunderation are we gonna win this? Serrator: It's hopeless, Harmony Rangers. You're all finished! Vexacus: Say goodbye! (about to strike) Just then, An attack from the Octozord came out of nowhere. The Ninja Storm and Samurai Power Rangers came to the rescue. Vexacus: What!? Serrator: Impossible! Fluttershy: It's the Ninja Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: And the Samurai Rangers! Jayden and Lauren Shiba, Kevin, Mia Watanabe, Mike, Emily and Antonio Garcia! Cameron Watanabe: Hold on, Twilight. We got you're back! Antonio Garcia: Are you girls okay? Applejack: Yeah, Thanks to ya'll. Rarity: And we're very pleased to make your acquaintances, Samurai Rangers. Jayden Shiba: Same here, Rarity. (to Lauren) Shall we, Big Sister? Lauren Shiba: I believe we shall, Little Brother. Kevin: Just like old times. Mia Watanabe: You said it. Mike: Let's do this! Emily: We've defeated Serrator once, We can do it agian! Antonio Garcia: Vamanos, My friends! Tori Hanson: Way ahead of you, Antonio. Dustin Brooks: It's show time! Hunter Bradley: Ready, Blake? Blake Bradley: Ready, Hunter! Cameron Watanabe: It's now or never! Marah: We're with ya, Cuz! Kapri: Yeah, Totally! Shane Clarke: Twilight, You & the girls lead the way. Twilight Sparkle: With pleasure, Shane. It's Morphin Time! So, All the rangers activated they're morphers. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! The Morphing sequence of the Harmony Force Rangers begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Power, Ranger Form! Altogether: Ranger Form! Ha! The Morphing sequence of the Ninja Rangers begins. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All Together: Power Ranger Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm Symbol appears. Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! The Morphing sequence of the Samurai Rangers begins. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Red Ranger, Ready! Kevin: Samurai Blue Ranger, Ready! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Pink Ranger, Ready! Mike: Samurai Green Ranger, Ready! Emily: Samurai Yellow Ranger, Ready! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Gold Ranger, Ready! Lauren Shiba: Samurai Princess Red Ranger, Ready! All Together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Samurai! The Super Samurai Symbol appears followed by the colors of smoke as the Rangers charged and fight Vexacus and Serrator. Cameron Watanabe: (goes into Super Samurai Mode) Super Samurai Mode! Antonio, Let's give Twilight a hand! Antonio Garcia: You got it, Cam! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Sword, Full Power! Rarity: Generosity Staff, Energy Orb! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Saber! Antonio Garcia: Barracuda Blade! Serrator: What!? Vexacus: That's not possible! Twilight, Rarity, Cam and Antonio altogether: Final Strike! And so, They've defeated Serrator and Vexacus. Rainbow Dash: Oh, Yeah! We won! Kevin: Not yet we didn't, Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, Serrator has gotten bigger. Serrator: (evil laugh) You think you can defeat me again like this!? Vexacus: Scroll of Empowerment, Descend! (got him self bigger) This is only the beginning of the end of your world! Rarity: Let's summon the Zords. Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Arise! Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225